Senet
| Zuletzt gezeigt= | Besitzer=Mann in Schwarz | Finder=Mann in Schwarz |Benutzer=Mann in Schwarz und Jacob }} Der Mann in Schwarz besaß ein Brettspiel, welches eine Variation des alten ägyptischen Senet war. Er fand das Spiel und schwarze und weiße Steine am Strand und erdachte sich seine eigenen Regeln dafür. Der Mann in Schwarz und Jacob haben dieses Spiel regelmäßig gespielt. Geschichte Die Mutter des Mannes in Schwarz hatte behauptet, dass sie das Spiel dort platziert hätte, wo MiB es später fand. Der Mann in Schwarz entwickelte sehr schnell eigene Regeln für das Spiel und fragte Jacob ob er es mit ihm spielen wolle, allerdings unter der Voraussetzung, dass er der Mutter nichts erzählen dürfe. Auf Jacobs Frage nach dem Grund dafür antwortete der MiB, dass sie es ihm weggnehme, wenn sie davon erfahren würde. Jacob akzeptierte die Vereinbarung und sie beide spielten das Spiel. Am selben Tag traf Jacob später seine Mutter und versuchte bezüglich des Spiels zu lügen. Die Mutter erkannte die Lüge jedoch sofort und forderte ihn auf die Wahrheit zu sagen. Als sie den Mann in Schwarz am Strand trifft, überlässt sie ihm das Spiel und sagt ihm, dass sie es dort für ihn platziert habe. und Jacob spielen Senet.]] Während eines Spiels erklärte der Mann in Schwarz zu Jacob, dass er einen bestimmten Zug nicht machen könne, weil es gegen die Regeln sei. Eines Tages könne er (Jacob) sein eigenes Spiel entwickeln und die Regeln selbst entwerfen. Spielsteine, die in einem Beutel bei Adam und Eva in gefunden werden.]] Nachdem der Mann in Schwarz Jacob und seine Mutter verließ, um mit den anderen Menschen auf der Insel zu leben, kam Jacob zum MiB, um mit ihm Senet zu spielen. Als die Mutter erfährt, dass der Mann in Schwarz eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat die Insel zu verlassen, zerstörte sie das Rad, das er gebaut hatte, brannte das kleine Dorf ab und tötete die Einwohner. Unter den Trümmern fand der MiB das Brettspiel. Er kehrte zu seiner alten Unterkunft zurück und hinterließ die Spielsteine dort in einem Beutel. Als die Mutter die Steine findet, ersticht und tötet der MiB sie. Jacob platzierte zwei Spielsteine neben den Leichen seiner Mutter und seines Bruder, welche später von Jack und Kate gefunden werden. Wissenswertes Herkunft Senet ist ein Spiel aus dem antiken Ägypten. Die älteste Hieroglyphe, die Senet repräsentiert, stammt ca. aus dem Jahr 3100 v.Chr.. Der volle Name des Spiel heißt auf Ägyptisch "Spiel des Dahinscheidens". Zur Zeit des "Neuen Reiches" (1567-1085 v.Chr.) wurde es zu einer Art Glücksbringer für die Reise der Toten. Aufgrund der Glückselemente und des ägyptischen Glaubens an das Schicksal, glaubte man damals, dass ein erfolgreicher Senet-Spieler unter dem Schutz der Götter stand. Spielweise Das Spielfeld ist ein Raster aus 30 Quadraten, die in 3x10 Reihen angeordnet sind. Beim Senet gibt es zwei Seiten mit jeweils mindestens 5 Spielfiguren. Die wirklichen Regeln des Spiels sind bis heute ungeklärt, jedoch konnten Wissenschaftler das Grundprinzip rekonstruieren. Verweise * Ägypter glaubten an Determinismus (Schicksal) und Glück, was dazu führte, dass sie ihre Toten zusammen mit ihren Spielen begruben, um ihnen den Weg nach ihrem Ableben zu erleichtern. Die Mutter starb mit einem Senet-Brettspiel neben sich. * Im ägyptischen Buch der Toten heißt es: "please the deceased at playing draughts and sitting in the Seh Hall and of coming forth as a living soul." en:Senet ru:Сенет Kategorie:Gegenstände